The Phantom's confession
The Phantom's confession is a spinoff of Phantom of the Opera. Quotes (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to a caboose where Whitney and Stacy are relaxing) Whitney: I wish there was something we could do. Stacy: Like what? Whitney: I don't know, show Baby Bop the town. Stacy: Alright, I'll ask her. (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Stacy! Hi Whitney! Stacy: Hi, Baby Bop, would you like to see the town. Baby Bop: Yes. Whitney: Alright that would be fun. Baby Bop: Thanks! Girls: You're welcome (fades to The Phantom's home, she enters and finds The Phantom on the couch) Baby Bop: Master, I'm home. The Phantom: Baby Bop, so honored to meet you I have called you here, to tell you that your parents are trying to hurt you and they have been putting you in timeout for no reason, and therefore never return to your home. Baby Bop: I promise. The Phantom: Good. (A knock is heard on the door, The Phantom opens the door and greets Stacy and Whitney) The Phantom: How is it that I may help you? Stacy: Me and Whitney want to show Baby Bop the town. The Phantom: Very well, then you 3 must return home. Whitney: We will, Mr. Phantom. The Phantom: I know you will, now hurry along. (fades to Baby Bop, Whitney, and Stacy in the town) Whitney: Do you know what this place is Baby Bop? Baby Bop: A library. Stacy: Not quite, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: Museum. Stacy: Very good, Baby Bop. (Baby Bop's parents are lurking in the shadows) Baby Bop's Dad: What are those girls doing to our daughter? Baby Bop's Mom: Well, let's distract them and we can kidnap Baby Bop and kill her in our house. (Baby Bop hides behind Stacy) Baby Bop: Don't let me go with them, they scared me and one time they locked me, and (she starts to cry as Stacy comforts her) Stacy: It's fine, Baby Bop they won't get you, it's that you live with us and we are protective of you, you come with me and Whitney and things will be fine. Baby Bop's Dad: Come with us, now (he forcefully drags Baby Bop from Stacy as she screams for help) Baby Bop: NO, STACY HELP ME! (She is out of sight as Stacy and Whitney try to find her) Whitney: What happened? Where is Baby Bop? Stacy: She got kidnapped by those 2 fools that she calls her parents. Whitney: Those are not her parents, they're child abusers that want to kill her we need to save her. Stacy: Very well. (Stacy and Whitney head back to the house) Whitney: Something terrible happened. The Phantom: Well, what is it? Stacy: Baby Bop was captured by her parents when we were in town, and they are trying to imprison her in their house. The Phantom (furious): Well, those are evil dinosaurs you should have watched her they could have killed her, and we must save her. (They rush to save Baby Bop) (at Baby Bop's home) Baby Bop: Let me, go! Baby Bop's Dad: Oh, we'll never we just want to protect you and that evil Phantom will be dead (he hits her over the head with a lamp she falls over.) Baby Bop: Please, he is gentle and kind I belong to him. Baby Bop's Mom: You're not wise Baby Bop, you are good for nothing that deserves to live in timeout because you always hurt me during your tantrums. (she ties Baby Bop to a chair and she struggles to free herself from the ropes, suddenly the room goes dark and the door swings open revealing a dark figure, the figure makes his way over to Baby Bop's parents and rounds them furiously.) The Phantom: You release her from the chair she doesn't deserve to be disciplined for hanging out with us. Baby Bop's Dad: Oh, Baby Bop is going to die and she will have her head mounted on my bedroom wall. (The Phantom angrily grabs Baby Bop's Dad and knocks him against the wall, he goes over to Baby Bop and releases her.) The Phantom: Baby Bop, don't worry you are free and these are bad dinosaurs that must be fought you must defeat them, and you'll be safe. Baby Bop: I will master. (Baby Bop fights her parents, they try to put her in timeout but much to The Phantom's connection to her, they fail to do so.) Baby Bop's Dad: STOP THIS, OR YOU WILL RECEIVE ETERNAL DAMNATION. (The Phantom stabs Baby Bop's Dad, letting Baby Bop kick her dad) Baby Bop's Dad: Well, you have the word of your master (he dies) (Baby Bop throws a toy at her mom, she tries to take it away from her but The Phantom takes the toy and throws it to the mother) The Phantom: This is what you get for stealing Baby Bop. (Baby Bop kills her mom) (Back at home) Baby Bop: master, thank you for saving me. The Phantom: You're welcome. Stacy: We want to come with you to town. The Phantom: Well, alright. (The 4 head to town) The Phantom: Baby Bop, I would like you to see my museum everything there holds everything of your legacy. Baby Bop: I love too. (The 4 enter The Phantom's museum, and the film ends)